


Don’t you smell something burning? My heart is burning for you.

by WinterTwilight



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack?, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTwilight/pseuds/WinterTwilight
Summary: It’s in the middle of the night when Daniel suddenly hears the fire alarm ringing. It was so loud that he barely can hear anything else. He got up while scratching and pinching himself to know if all of this is really happening. His heart starts to pound rapidly; his sweat is starting to drip on his head.





	Don’t you smell something burning? My heart is burning for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I wrote this fic last night and up until now I don't know why did I even wrote this. AHAHAHHAHA
> 
> But I hope you would enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. :)
> 
> It was actually inspired to Eric Mun's line on one of his drama. 
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for any grammatical error and other mistakes. :)

It's 10 PM, Daniel has been on the club for over 2 hours, drinking continuously while waiting for his friend, Jaehwan. It’s been a tough week for him, some papers are needed to be passed, and his mom kept calling and talking about the reunion that he’s not even interested to go. He took a sip on his glass as he thinks about how he didn’t expect to have this stressful week. All of his plans didn’t go the way he wanted it to be. _It sucks_ , Daniel knows. Being a College student is hard and also working at the same time makes it harder but surprisingly, that’s not the reason why he is here. He kept shaking his drink, slowly drowning his attention on how the liquid move on his glass. He wonders when he will experience his life flowing smoothly like the alcohol on his glass.

The club has been so noisy as usual but the thoughts on Daniel’s head unexpectedly more disturbing than the music that the DJ has been playing for hours. He doesn’t know why he chose to be on a club than in a bar but it doesn’t matter anymore. He gulps down the remaining drinks on his cup, wishing it will take away the unpleasant things on his mind. After looking around on the people at the club, he turns his head to look at the bartender, signaling for another glass of his drinks.

Just in time, his friend, Jaehwan came and waving his hand while getting closer to him.

_Finally, someone could accompany me through my problems and shits._

Jaehwan sit beside him, looking giggly as ever. Jaehwan remove his black coat and placed it on the chair right beside him. He signals the bartender for the drink that he likes while giving a flirty smile on the other guy. The other guy smirks and said that he will be right back. Daniel could see those twinkling things on Jaehwan’s eye as  it follows the bartender, the other tried to hide it but Daniel could still see those pinkish tint forming on Jaehwan’s cheeks.

_Fuck this guy; I don’t need a happy and flirty person beside me right now._

“Fuck off” Daniel aggressively said. He took another sip on his drink while looking intensively on Jaehwan. After a few seconds, Daniel shakes his head, sighing while looking disappointed on his friend.

“What the fuck? I just came in.” Jaehwan said while looking at Daniel confusingly. Daniel shrugs and mockingly laughs on Jaehwan. Daniel turns his head to the bartender who just came back and gives him a frown before gazing back to his friend.

“Right. You just came in and you’re fucking flirting already.” Daniel hissed and gulping his drink until the last drop. He slams his glass at the table before raising it up to ask for more. The Bartender slowly gets the glass and grab for his preferred drink.

“I’m not even complaining like that when you and Seongwu Hyung kept flirting right in front of my face.” Jaehwan fires back after receiving his drink.

 _Seongwu._ That name shoots Daniel right at the center of his heart million times. He doesn’t know if his friend might be clueless or just plain stupid. He wants to say that he doesn’t care but those thoughts doesn’t match on how his heart feels.

“It’s before. Everything has changed.” Daniel answered bitterly. More bitter than the drink that he have been drinking. If only Daniel could find a drink that is bitterer than his feeling, he would, for him to prove that he is not the worst after all.

“You guys are on a fight?” Jaehwan asked. Daniel can feel the concern on Jaehwan eyes. He concluded that his friend is just a plain stupid person. But he wouldn’t deny that having a friend beside him right now really helps him to cope up.

_For once, Jaehwan could be a good friend after all._

“Nope” Daniel started, smirking on the drink that he is holding before taking a sip. “He’s not even talking to me.” He kept on shaking his drink, preventing his tears from falling on his eyes. He doesn’t want to look like a fucking broken guy crying on the club even though he is close to being one.

“He may just be busy right now, Daniel.” Jaehwan reasons out, it sounds like Jaehwan is taking on Seongwu’s side but Daniel doesn’t care anymore. It’s not like it will change anything.

“Right, busy. Busy on the other guy he is spending with.” Daniel uttered. He can still recall seeing Seongwu walking on the hallway holding his books while laughing with another guy. The pain is coming back; he drinks his whole glass hoping that it will take the pain away. The guy is younger than him, and Daniel doesn’t know if that add on his pain. He might acting delusional right now,  but heck, it still hurts for him seeing his boyfriend spending more time with  someone while he has no time to talk to him even for some minutes.

“Just show him that you care, Daniel. I’m here for you.” Jaehwan said while patting Daniel on his back. Daniel smiles bitterly.

_At least those pats are comforting._

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore. Let’s just get wasted tonight.” Daniel said while gesturing his hand for another drink.

“Lend me your phone first.” Jaehwan uttered while opening his hand to Daniel. Daniel look back and forth on Jaehwan and to the other’s hand, with his puzzled thoughts.

“Why?”

“We need to text Jisung Hyung. We can’t go home wasted by ourselves, Daniel.” Jaehwan reasons out and Daniel surrenders and hand his phone to Jaehwan. Daniel nods his head in sync with the beat on the club but it doesn’t mean that he is enjoying any of those.

 

~*~

 

Jisung came earlier than they expected and nagged at Daniel at the club like those mother who caught their minor sons drinking at late night. It definitely ruined the fun and Daniel is still sober up (according to him) and by that means, he will go home looking at Seongwu at their dorm. Daniel tried to insert his keys on their knob for the nth time before finally opening it. He removes his shoes and throws it somewhere he didn’t know.

He was about to enter his room, when he decided to look at his _roommate’s_ room that is opposite on his room. He rotates the knob slowly and he was greeted by a beautiful human being sleeping soundly on his bed. Those moles, those lips, those eyes, Daniel knows that those are only some of the many reasons why he love this guy and he know that it is his.  A small smile forms on Seongwu’s lips and Daniel doesn’t know why he felt like someone had stabbed him.

 

_Is he smiling for that person?_

 

_Is he dreaming about that guy?_

 

_Are we slowly drifting apart?_

 

Those thoughts are dancing on his head right now. Daniel took a long sigh before deciding to leave that room. He closed the door after he took his one last glance on his significant other. He drank to a bottle of water to drown himself with his pain before heading to his room and throw himself on his bed.

 

~*~

 

It’s in the middle of the night when Daniel suddenly hears the fire alarm ringing. It was so loud that he barely can hear anything else. He got up while scratching and pinching himself to know if all of this is really happening. His heart starts to pound rapidly; his sweat is starting to drip on his head.

_Fuck, what should I do first?_

While he kept brushing his hair and walking in his place, something came onto his mind. One person came onto his mind.

 

_Seongwu Hyung._

 

Daniel run as fast he could on the other room of their flat. He saw the other sleeping quietly. He aggressively shakes him to wake up. Daniel forcedly opens Seongwu’s eyes for him to finally wake up but it didn’t work.

“Hyung! Fucking wake up. There’s a fucking fire right now. We’re gonna be burn down on this shit.” Daniel couldn’t believe that he can say those things that fast. His adrenalin is rising up, and he’s so nervous that they might get trap on this place and die. He doesn’t want to lose his life even though he lost hope for himself.

“What the fuck are you talking? There’s no fucking fire alarm!” Seongwu shouted while trying to open his eyes and scratching it up.

“WHAT? There’s a fucking fire alarm ringing. And you don’t fucking hear that?” Daniel said while looking stunned on Seongwu. He tried to smell the air checking if the fire had already reached their floor.

_Who wouldn’t fucking hear that?_

“Look, the sprinklers aren’t even open!” Seongwu answered back while pointing on the sprinklers on their ceiling. He massages his head from the pain the he got from waking up suddenly. Daniel, the other hand is not convinced at all.

“What if it just broken? Would you risk your life here?”  Daniel is feeling annoyed, he wants to go now but he wouldn’t leave Seongwu in here.

_Never_

Then suddenly, the fire alarm started ringing again. Daniel feels so restless again. He kept thinking that these might be their last time because of Seongwu’s stubbornness. He still wants to marry Seongwu and adopt some child that they will take care of.

_I don’t want to die and be roasted at this place. Fuck this bullshit._

“See, SEE? I told you, we need to go!” Daniel shouted while pulling Seongwu from his sitting position. He grabs the other’s hand constantly pulling him to stand up. God, if he needs to pull him just to save their lives, he would.

Daniel hears Seongwu groans and see how the other put his hands on his face.

“Daniel, can’t you hear that it’s coming from your room? Your phone is lighting up. It’s your fucking alarm, you fucking bullshit.” Seongwu uttered while pointing his hand on the phone on Daniel’s room.

Daniel turned around and saw his phone screen that is definitely lighting up. He felt like he was drenched with cold water. Like someone had done some ice bucket challenge on him.

_No fucking way._

A thousands of thoughts is dancing on his head and he remember something bullshit that happened a while ago.

 

_“Just show him that you care, Daniel. I’m here for you.”_

 

_“Just show him that you care, Daniel. I’m here for you.”_

 

_“Just show him that you care, Daniel. I’m here for you.”_

 

 

 

That thing kept repeating on his head.

 

 

 

_“Lend me your phone first.”_

 

_“Lend me your phone first.”_

 

_“Lend me your phone first.”_

 

_OH, FUCK YOU, KIM JAEHWAN._

“What the fuck have you been doing?” Daniel snapped out of his thoughts after he heard Seongwu’s remarks.

“What the fuck have I been doing?  I just fucking thought that there was a damn fire on our place when in fact it was just a one of those pranks of fucking Kim Jaehwan. And I’m here at your room because I care and I love you. Damn this bullshit!” Daniel didn’t realize that he had raised his voice and it is echoing on Seongwu’s room. Daniel couldn’t look at Seongwu after that.

“Maybe, we need to talk… but can you please put on your clothes first? Wake me up if you’re finish.” with that, Seongwu pulled his blanket and lay on his bed while putting the fabric all over his body.

Daniel slowly looks on his body, feeling all the shame that he has right now. There no need to describe on what he is wearing because he’s only wearing his fucking underwear. A red boxer to be exact. He could feel all of the shame right now. He can’t think of any excuses. He can’t make any excuses on this.

The worst part right now is he can imagine Jaehwan’s laugh while lying on his bed.

_Those fucking laugh, I’m going to slit his damn throat so I would never hear that shit again._

Daniel squat down while his hands are on his head, slowly drowning on shame and having a mental breakdown on his own.

 

~*~

 

It’s already 8 am and Daniel hasn’t sleep after that. It’s not like he could sleep after all of what happened. Daniel can’t still forgive Jaehwan from all of this shit. The fact that Jaehwan is probably sleeping so tight right now makes Daniel boil from anger even more. All of the praises that he gave to his friend on his mind was replaced by his plan to make Jaehwan choke with a fire alarm.

Daniel groans on his bed when he hears the fire alarm ringing again. He grab his hair while rolls back and forth on his bed when he remembers the shits that happened last night. Wearing that red boxer and humiliating himself in front of Seongwu last night is enough reason for Daniel to lock himself at his room and die there from hunger.

“Daniel, I know that you’re awake so hurry up and move your ass out from your room.” Seongwu shouted from outside that make Daniel to panic and go to his bathroom to make himself look more human. He opened his room’s door slowly trying to peek on what is Seongwu is doing. The other was staring at his door while sitting on their kitchen with food prepared on their table. Daniel slowly goes near at their dining table with his head down. The two of them is waiting for each other to speak up but no one talked and the two of them stayed still.

“Seongwu- ah” Daniel started as he divert his stares on the breakfast that Seongwu prepared. He prepared some pancakes, as Daniel could see. Well, it is some burned pancakes that you would have thought that it was a chocolate flavored one. Usually, Daniel would laugh his ass off after seeing those until he saw Seongwu began to be pissed and all the comforting and cuddling would happen next but today is different, Daniel couldn’t do those. Daniel has to admit though that he couldn’t stop the expression on his face, it’s his body but he doesn’t have control with those even if he tried to.

“Don’t judge those, I’m sleepless last night.” Seongwu uttered while looking pissed off but still preparing the food for Daniel.  “What have you been doing? I’ve waited for you last night for many goddamn hours” Seongwu continued and placed the plate with those burned pancakes topped with syrup and butter. Daniel felt the guilt in him, fidgeting his spoon while he finds the right word to say. He tried to peek on Seongwu’s reactions but he only sees the other crossing his arms while waiting for him.

“I’m sorry” That’s the only thing that Daniel could say and he really mean it. He’s sorry for acting like that and most importantly on the bullshit that happened last night.

“Now, tell me”

“I- I got jealous” Daniel started. It was difficult for him to admit it but he needs to. After all, being honest with your partner is the most important thing.  “I saw you walking on the hallway with this guy. It hurts when you laughed with him while you didn’t even have time with me.” He continued while he sliced those pancakes and gives it a taste. It’s not the best pancakes that he had taste but he wouldn’t say that it is the worst. All the efforts and care of Seongwu that he put on this just to give him this breakfast is enough.

“You know, that it’s for my grade right?” Seongwu questions and Daniel felt his guilt even more. They been quite dating for a long time but they also know each other for years and he knows that he shouldn’t act like that.  “Are we going to continue and act like this when I’ll be graduating soon?” With those, a tear dropped on Daniel’s eyes. He realizes how dumb and ignorant he was. Being jealous on petty thing and getting drunk without considering how Seongwu might feel. Daniel is drowning with those thoughts.

“I’m sorry” That’s the only thing that came out from Daniel’s mouth. He looks at Seongwu whose arms are open widely in the air and Daniels knows what to do. He runs on the other side and grabs the other into a tight hug. No word could describe how relieved Daniel is right now. He missed this, hugging Seongwu, kissing Seongwu, and loving Seongwu “I love you, Seongwu.”

“I love you too.”

“Hyung, don’t you smell something burning?” Daniel said as they parted on their hug and hold Seongwu onto his shoulders. Seongwu look at Daniel with a frown like it’s telling him to stop making fun if his pancakes. Daniel laughed on Seongwu’s reaction.  “My heart is burning for you.” He continued that painted Seongwu’s cheeks with pink.

“What the fuck? You’re no Eric Moon at all!” Seongwu exclaimed and hit Daniel lightly on his shoulder.

“Eii” Daniel uttered and pulls the other into a hug again. Seongwu wrap his arms on Daniel’s neck and Daniel wraps his on Seongwu’s waist. The kept swaying side to side until Seongwu cleared his throat.

“Daniel, don’t you smell something smelly?” Seongwu said while they are still hugging each other. Daniel cupped Seongwu’s face looking as baffled as ever and gives Seongwu a shake with his head.  “My ass released something for you!” Seongwu continued and stick his tongue out before running off from Daniel. Daniel on the other hand, did smell something shitty.

 

“HYUNG!” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have reached this, thank you for finishing this mess. 
> 
> I wasn't planning to write this at all, but I do hope that you really enjoy reading it.
> 
> If you want to talk to me, do go on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ong_wintertrngl) and [CC](https://curiouscat.me/ong_wintertrngl)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated so do leave some if you want. :)


End file.
